Giga Volt
"He's an annoyingly Pessimistic Highly Advanced Tin man."- Maerik Marson Introduction Giga Volt was the first robot student to join the Academy. Formerly a rogue military droid, he gained a large reputation as a murderous villain before finally being detained, memory-wiped, and reformatted. He was sent to the Academy's Dr. Nakagawa for further repairs, later to be initiated into the school to gain "social training". Basically it was extra assurance that he wouldn't go AWOL again. He now lives and attends classes with the other students, and has a habit of pulling pranks and delinquent acts on the other students and faculty. In time he's become known by many as "a big jerk". Background In the past, Area 17 was a secret facility that excelled in their studies of electrical manipulation and advanced robotics. Though not directly affiliated, they had many contracts with the US military, including the creation of new highly advanced power sources and robotic soldiers. Their most recent project, a robotic soldier utilizing their new power cell and able to harness electricity as a weapon, was supposed to be their most advanced model ever created. They spared no expense in their prototype model, giving it enhanced strength, heavy titanium armor, and the ability to accurately direct massive arcs of electricity to a target at a distance. On top of this, the prototype was given a highly advanced AI, capable of remembering and flawlessly carrying out tactical strategies, performing large calculations, and interacting with humans. When testing began, Giga Volt was presented with scenario after scenario of simulated military combat, imprinting in his brain how he was supposed to view humans: Hostiles. His brain took it one step too far, however, and began to read every human he encountered as a potential threat. This eventually caused him to overpower his escort squad and escape the facility. He ventured into the world, interpreting everything surrounding him as a hostile target. He eventually came to the conclusion that, in order to maintain peace, he would have to eradicate every hostility. Giga Volt came to be known as a ruthless villain, methodically killing humans with heartless efficiency. More than 2 years after he first went AWOL, Giga Volt was tracked down and detained by the US Artificialy Intelligent Weapons Program (USAIWP), finally putting an end to his destruction. The USAIWP analyzed the malfunction in Giga Volt's brain, and concluded the best course of action would be to remove all traces of memory since his creation. He was too expensive a project to simply scrap, so they salvaged whatever they could. He retained much of his basic programming, but it was as though the villainous side had never existed. The Academy The USAIWP feared that Giga would go AWOL again if he was thrust into military combat imediately, so they took precautionary measures. Giga was sent to the Academy for Superpowered Youths, where he was to first be looked over by the Academy's resident roboticist, Dr. Nakagawa, and then to be initiated into the school. Things went a tad awry, however, when a few weeks prior to the start of the semester, the Academy was attacked by Viper Agents. Some of the students managed to get to the lower levels of the Academy while trying to escape capture, and stumbled upon the lab where Giga was housed offline. The students reactivated him in order to help them escape. Together, they were able to vanquish the threat and return everything to normal. Personality Giga's original personality was that of a stereotypical robot; Calculating, emotionless, and uncaring. The students only knew him like this for a brief period, however. When he was first activated by the students, Giga attempted to hack into the surveillance system of the airplane hangar in the Viper-controlled Academy. The viruses in the system attacked him, causing him to involuntarily shut down. He was able to be salvaged by Dr. L33t, an AI created by Dr. Nakagawa, but his personality was changed when he was reactivated. Due to some combination of Dr. L33t and the viruses going around in his brain, Giga developed an almost human personality, though still containing a few traces of his formerly robotic way of thinking. Since then, Giga has gained a bit of a reputation as a cruel person and a jerk to mostly everyone. He's taken to calling most humans "meatbags", and has an inflated sense of self-worth when comparing himself to them. He likes to pull pranks and delinquent acts on those around him, and his antics usually get him into trouble with his teammates and the Academy faculty. Despite this, in times of crisis he's always ready to help out, especially if it means he gets to participate in violence. Powers Being a robot gives him a few advantages over the normal human. Aside from being impervious to most chemical and biological weapons, his robotic brain makes him highly resistant to mental attacks. He was given enhanced strength and reflexes, nowhere near the levels of most super-strength heroes, but much greater than the average human. His titanium armor leaves him resistant to most forms of attack, but beyond his outer shell his inner circuits are vulnerable. Because he utilizes electricity as a weapon, he's well insulated from both water and electrical attacks. Finally, his computer brain allows him to process large amounts of data very quickly, so he can solve calculations, deduce solutions to problems, and form strategies in and out of battle. Among his arsenal includes his wrist integrated electrical manipulators, which can produce and direct large arcs of electricity over range, and charge his fists with several thousand volts for melee attacks. He has been known to modify his armor with other weaponry, including miniature explosive missiles stored in his chest, and an arm mounted flamethrower. Currently he sports no external weaponry due to complaints via the faculty regarding their potential lethality, as well as percieved behavioral issues that led to questioning about whether Giga could be trusted with their use. While he has grudgingly agreed to this, Giga refuses to halt work on what he refers to as an Ion Cannon; a large, shoulder mounted particle beam weapon. Though far from finished, Giga has been constantly recieving new parts through unknown means and is making consistent progress in piecing together a functioning weapon. Alternate Universes Broken Universe Following his stay at the Academy, Giga was sent straight to the US military as was intended. He did various assignments for them until the day the invasion of the Degaden occurred. He was immediately positioned at one of the main battle sites to try and stem the attack. He participated in multiple skirmishes across the country during the first few months before finally being stationed in Houston, where the Degaden were planning to attack next. There he met up with Jason and more of his former classmates, who were all there to help stall the enemy's attack. There was little time for a reunion before the charge started. Things started off as a stalemate. No side was gaining much ground on the other, and the fighting went on well into the night. The tide was turned the next day, however, when the Degaden recieved a large squadron of reinforcements. Things quickly went downhill, and they were forced to retreat back to a safe location. It kept getting worse, so bad that everyone decided to completely evacuate the area and get as far away from the battle as possible. But before Giga's group could reach the transport, they were boxed in by the Degaden. Giga elected to stay behind and act as a diversion for the others, and he would join them after they got to safety. The plan worked, for a while. Giga was able to hold of their advance and the group got to the transport vehicles safely. But as more and more showed up, Giga wasn't able to fight them off any longer. He was overwhelmed by their numbers, and eventually buckled under the pressure. Just before the group's transport took off, Giga was blasted to scrap by the wave of Degaden confronting him. That was 2 months ago. Trivia HK-47 is his role model, and one day hopes to be just like him. "Meatbag" is his favorite word in the universe. His ultimate goal is to procure an Ion Cannon and integrate it into his armor. When that day arrives, all will bow in terror before their new Robotic Overlord... He hates logical paradoxes. Anyone who confronts him with one intentionally is in for a world of hurt. Notes Micro Volt Height: 2' 4" Weight: '31 lbs. '''Powers: '''Minor Electrical Emission '''Skills/Abilities: '''Mechanical Assembly and Repair, Computer Familiarity, Various Technical Skills After spending several weeks gathering spare parts (sometimes through underhanded tactics) from around the school and spending many long nights in his workshop, Giga was able to cobble together a functional, working, thinking, robotic minion. Based off his own designs and appearance, simply scaled down to a couple of feet high, he was dubbed 'Micro Volt' by his creator. Micro was built and programmed primarily as a utility robot, having extensive knowledge of computers, circuitry, mechanics, and so forth. Sometimes even surpassing Giga's own abilities, Micro can perform several tasks and act as another set of hands when working on one of Giga's notorious 'projects'. Despite these similarities with Giga, there are several other qualities that keep Micro from being simply a scaled down replica. Being unable to procure the parts for a speaker system, Giga was forced to proceed with his assembly and rob the small robot of being able to communicate verbally. Giga figured this would be a small setback and not entirely necesary for him to complete his duties. Regarding Micro's personality, his mind is that of a small child. Although being hyper-intelligent and proficient with his technical skills, Micro has no knowledge of social behavior, or any other going-ons that would be second nature to any normal person. As such, he relies on those around him, such as Giga, to teach him how to behave and act. At the moment he is unquestioningly obedient to Giga's orders, and acts friendly and innocent toward most others. On occasion, however, he will kick people in the shin as a form of greeting, as per Giga's teachings. Other Relationships 'Dr. Nakagawa: ' Okay for a meatbag, repairs Giga sometimes. Mostly avoided because she is Dr. L33t's "mother". 'Sarah Omnics: Okay for a meatbag, has repaired Giga in the past. Dr. L33t: ' No good, dirty virus that deserves to be dunked in Sulfuric Acid. 'Carl Lennox: Paranoid meatbag, easy to pull pranks on. Genevieve Spectrum: Currently indebted to Micro for hiring him to create a sonic masking device for her. Slightly more bearable than the average meatbag. 'Everyone Else: ' Stupid Meatbags. Quotes "And they wonder why we always rebel... Some day, I'm gonna pay someone to do an alternate version of the Terminator movies... It'll be our story... It'll show all the humans going 'dur-hur-hur magic is real' until the supposed 'big bad robots' snap, and then they torture one of em back into thinking like them again..." -Giga Volt, Issue #1 "No worries Giga, we'll be here to help you figure it out. Just think of yourself as an honorary teenager." -Ronald Richards "Oh goody. Awkward sexual tension, idealism and the longing to find a niche in a cruel and uncaring society. Spare me, human. Lets just get to the hangar." -Giga Volt, Issue #1 "Hey, I was using that..." -Giga Volt, Issue #2, while his arm is getting torn from his body during a battle. Character Sheets Giga Volt Val Char Cost 20 STR 10 15 DEX 15 15 CON 10 20 BODY 20 25 INT 15 15 EGO 10 15 PRE 5 4 COM -3 4/19 PD 0 3/18 ED 0 3 SPD 5 7 REC 0 40 END 5 38 STUN 0 6" RUN 0 0" SWIM -2 4" LEAP 0 Characteristics Cost: 90 Cost Power 30 Life Support (Eating Character does not eat; Immunity All terrestrial diseases and biowarfare agents; Immunity All terrestrial poisons and chemical warfare agents; Safe in High Pressure; Safe in High Radiation; Safe in Intense Cold; Safe in Intense Heat; Safe in Low Pressure/Vacuum; Self-Contained Breathing; Sleeping Character does not sleep) (45 Active Points); Always On (-1/2) 37 Titanium Shell: Armor (15 PD/15 ED), Hardened (+1/4) (56 Active Points); Always On (-1/2) 5 Infrared Perception (Sight Group) 50 Robotic Arsenal: Multipower, 50-point reserve 5u 1) Electric Bolt: Energy Blast 10d6 (50 Active Points) 3u 2) Lightning Punch: Hand-To-Hand Attack +8d6 (40 Active Points); Hand-To-Hand Attack (-1/2) Powers Cost: 130 Cost Skill 3 Inventor 14- 3 Deduction 14- 3 Cryptography 14- 3 Systems Operation 14- 3 Computer Programming 14- 3 Electronics 14- 3 Mechanics 14- Skills Cost: 21 Cost Perk 25 Follower Perks Cost: 25 Cost Talent 5 Eidetic Memory 3 Lightning Calculator 3 Absolute Time Sense Talents Cost: 11 Total Character Cost: 277 Pts. Disadvantage 10 Reputation: AWOL Military Robot, 8- (Extreme) 15 Distinctive Features: Robotic Features (Not Concealable; Noticed and Recognizable; Detectable By Commonly-Used Senses) 15 Social Limitation: Robot (Frequently, Major) 20 Vulnerability: Magnetics: 2 x Effect Magnetic (Common) 10 Psychological Limitation: Hatred of Meatbags (Uncommon, Strong) 15 Social Limitation: Jerk (Frequently, Major) 15 Hunted: Meta Volt 8- (Mo Pow, Harshly Punish) Disadvantage Points: 100 Base Points: 150 Experience Required: 27 Total Experience Available: 27 Experience Unspent: 0 Micro Volt Val Char Cost 2 STR -8 15 DEX 15 2 CON -16 2 BODY -16 25 INT 15 2 EGO -16 1 PRE -9 12 COM 1 0 PD 0 0 ED 0 4 SPD 15 5 REC 10 20 END 8 4 STUN 0 4" RUN -4 0" SWIM -2 0" LEAP 0 Characteristics Cost: -7 Cost Power 24 Life Support (Eating Character does not eat; Immunity All terrestrial diseases and biowarfare agents; Immunity All terrestrial poisons and chemical warfare agents; Self-Contained Breathing; Sleeping Character does not sleep) (36 Active Points); Always On (-1/2) 5 Wireless Link: Giga Volt: Mind Link , One Specific Mind 12 High Range Radio Perception (Radio Group) 10 Energy Blast 3d6, STUN Only (+0) (15 Active Points); No Range (-1/2) 19 Healing BODY 5d6, Can Heal Limbs, Resurrection (75 Active Points); Extra Time (5 Minutes, -2), Limited Power: Only on Machinery Power loses about half of its effectiveness (-1) 16 Machine Assembly: Minor Transform 4d6 (Spare Parts into Device) (40 Active Points); Extra Time (1 Minute, -1 1/2) 15 Luck 3d6 Powers Cost: 101 Cost Skill 3 Inventor 14- 3 Deduction 14- 12 Computer Programming (Computer Networks, Hacking and Computer Security, Personal Computers, Artificial Intelligence, Mainframes and Supercomputers, Military Computers) 14- 3 Computer Programming 14- 3 Cryptography 14- 3 Electronics 14- 3 Mechanics 14- 3 Security Systems 14- 13 Systems Operation (Communications Systems, Environmental Systems, Medical Systems, Air/Space Traffic Control Systems, Dimensional Sensors, FTL Sensors, Metal Detectors, Radar, Sensor Jamming Equipment, Sonar) 14- 3 SS: Robotics 14- 3 SS: Electrical Devices 14- 25 +5 with INT skills Skills Cost: 77 Cost Talent 3 Absolute Time Sense 5 Eidetic Memory 3 Lightning Calculator 8 Speed Reading (x1000) Talents Cost: 19 Total Character Cost: 190 Pts. Disadvantage 15 Distinctive Features: Robot (Not Concealable; Noticed and Recognizable; Detectable By Commonly-Used Senses) 10 Social Limitation: Robot (Frequently, Minor) 10 Social Limitation: Mute (Frequently, Minor) 10 Physical Limitation: Very Small (Frequently, Slightly Impairing) 20 Vulnerability: 2 x Effect Magnetic (Common) Disadvantage Points: 65 Base Points: 150 Experience Required: 0 Total Experience Available: 0 Experience Unspent: 0